Wait for me
by watermelonleader
Summary: The Uzumaki clan are known throughout Kohona for their pranks that only get bolder as time goes on, they have never been caught and will continue their streak as they think of bigger and badder pranks...maybe time travel is a bit too bold...


I will be continuing the other story….I'm just lazy….but I always wanted to write this story so I'll just probably be alternating between the two. Or I might just put the other one on hold and focus on this one….who knows…I do but that's not the point so enjoy.

Also I made new characters as well as adjusted the original characters personalities…so just warning the die hard fans now that it's not cannon.

 **I don't own Naruto…as if that wasn't obvious enough.**

Chapter 1

"Boruto, sweetie, please go and tell your siblings that the bath is ready." Hinata had just finished pouring the bubbles into the bath and was now on her knees, mixing the soap throughout the warm water. Eight year old Boruto had volunteered to help his mother as he always does with every task that occupied her time but ironically didn't want to take the bath in the first place.

"Kaa-chaaaaaaan" Boruto whined, "Why do I have to take a bath, I'm a man ya know and men don't take baths." He crossed his arms, turned his head and with a defiant "hmph" set his cute meter to one thousand. Of course that wasn't his intention, he just wants to be taken seriously like his father always is, but little did he know that his mother would always see her children as her babies no matter how old they would get.

Hinata smiled at the sight of her eldest son, although his reasoning was the least bit true. She did agree that they didn't actually need a bath as they just had one this morning. Her actual reason was a little more selfish as her intention, as usual, was to have all her children with her whenever she could. Whether it be movie night whenever her Naruto-kun came home late, having her kids help her bake cinnamon buns or even getting together to sleep in her bed whenever one of them were scared. She just always felt at her happiest when her babies were no more than arms reach from her.

If she had it her way, she would make her Naruto-kun come home at a decent time so their family can be whole just like before. She understood, however, that Naruto fought his whole life for this and would support him no matter what.

Boruto tense posture relaxed almost instantly when he felt a thumb caress his cheek where his twin whiskers like. He pouted before his eyes were met with warm lavender ones, usually a gaze into those and a comply from him would follow in stride. Young Boruto, however, was feeling extra bold that night.

"Pleaaaaaaase kaa-chan," tilting his head down slightly he locked his eyes and poured everything he had into his mother tender window. This only rewarded him with an even more affectionate smile from her mother as well as a rub through his golden locks.

"Boruto sweetie you and your sisters were at the library all day," she brought her hand back down to his cheek, his whiskers seemingly irresistible "having good hygiene is important to men too." Boruto complied, he knew it was inevitable but it was worth a shot.

"Hai kaa-chan" Defeat plagued his voice as he made his way to the door, it wasn't all bad however. This gave him the chance to communicate with his team for the upcoming prank of the lifetime they were going to pull. 'Yosh' his heart raced at the thought of them even pulling it off, he knew they could do it though. They're the esteemed uzumaki clan, they are royalties when it came to pranking and masters when eluding there pursuers.

Boruto closed the door behind him and started making his way to himawaris room but bumped into someone in the process, with a soft 'thump' both siblings were on their butts. Boruto shook it off, opening his eyes to quickly navigate to the person he assumed to be Hanari based on her lavender scent. His eyes widened, his plan thrown out the window when he saw his demonic sister upright, growling and rubbing her forehead before glaring right into Boruto soul. His body never moved quicker as his Haven was right next to him, his hand reached for the knob but to no avail as his body was pulled right into the wall across from the bathroom door.

He winced, his arms pinned above his head with a fierce grip and a hand placed right at what he fearfully assumed to be one of his chakra points. "Boruto" his sister pushed the words through her grinding teeth, "how many times must I tell you to watch…where….your….going…" Her face moved closer until they were meet inches apart.

He shook his head before locking eyes with her icy lavender ones, "Kushina" his eyes pleaded but his voice was firm, "im sorry Kushina, it was an accident and I promise I-"

"I promise I won't do it again" she finished his sentence with a mocking tone "I'm honestly sick and tired of hearing that excuse." She pressed her hand against her elder brother side, emphasizing her thinning patience. His eyes widened at the feeling, it was like he could feel the anger seething from her. 'I have to do something before this thing kills me!' his mind raced to any possible solution and not a moment later was handed perfect answer.

She felt her brother relax and almost blew a fuse when she saw his signature smirk, what could he possible be smiling about.

"Let go of me sis…or else.." he bit his lip, clearly having trouble stifling his laugh. That pushed our dark violet haired uzumaki off her last rope, she growled, pushing her forehead against her brothers in the process. "Im going to knock that stupid grin off your face," Her hand winded back, seconds away from sending it's victim to dream land.

"Hmmmm," Boruto closed his eyes, pretending to ponder the threat "would that be before or after I tell the old man that you were the one that gobbled up all of his ramen that kaa-chan made just for him." He opened his eyes mid sentence, composing himself until her reaction came in full.

Kushina eyes widened, a gasp leaving her mouth as she retracted; leaving her brothers wrist free of her death grip. "Y-you wouldn't do that," her fist reached her chest; her other hand wrapped around the wrist, "daddy w-would hate me if…"

Boruto rolled his eyes, his hand rubbing against his wrist, "I don't really care ya know" his eyes made their way back to his sister, who was glaring due to what she believed to be an unnecessary remark. His grin returned, "Kaa-chan told me to tell you that you stink and that you need to take a bath." He extended his body forward a little bit, baiting his violent sister into hitting him.

Her eye twitched, a forced smile pressing her lips "Baka Boruto," she took a step forward, clenching her fist to her sides; her eyes locked on Boruto. "Do not push the very little luck you have." Boruto shrugged, a bored expression taking hold "fine, but kaa-chan did tell me to grab you guys for the bath she just made."

"Yeah I heard you the first time," aggravation infested her tone as she turned to open the bathroom door. Boruto grabbed her wrist, "wait," his request a little louder than a whisper but that didn't stop Kushina from getting annoyed regardless. She whipped her head back, "What do you wa-," her mouth stopped, her eyes captured by her brothers serious look that he was rarely ever seen with.

"Uzumaki meeting," a slight smile creeping upon his face, " it's very important so be prepared." "Tch" Kushina yanked her arm from his tender grasp, "like I would ever miss a meeting," she continued her previously interrupted movement, pausing before turning the handle "Baka…". With that she opened the door just enough to let her small frame through, shutting the door quickly behind her.

Boruto exhaled, sliding down the wall that he was only moments ago pinned against by his violent sister. He pushed his hands against his face, 'how could someone that looks just like kaa-chan be so violent'. It was an honest question, just as Boruto was well renowned for his copy cat looks of his father when he was a child, Kushina was adored for her replicated looks of her mother at the same age even with the whiskers that she bore. She was especially adored by there grandfather 'Hiashi' who spoiled his grandchildren with whatever their hearts desired.

Borutos thoughts took him to a conversation he had with his old man a three years ago when his father actually had time for them. They had just finished playing in the backyard and we're now watching the sun set, Hanari was sleeping in her room and the rest of his sister's were out shopping with his mother.

"Dad" Boruto sat upright and looked down to his father who had his eyes closed, relaxing under the warm sun that seemed to reflect off his tan skin. He peeked one eye open just enough to see his son with the same glow that he bared. He grinned at that, returning back to his original state, "what is it son?" Boruto stared at his father in awe for a moment before laying back down, imitating his posture before continuing, "why did you name Kushina after Grandma; she looks nothing like her in the pictures."

Definitely not the question Naruto was expecting, he was secretly hoping for the esteemed father son talk that would solidify there relationship ten fold…if such a thing even existed. Regardless, his son ask him a question and his wisdom would leave his first born in awe.

He rubbed his chin, pretending to ponder the question "Something told me it would be a good fit," he turned his head toward his son, opening his eyes in the process. "The same feeling that your mother felt when she gave you the name that's almost as cool as mine." Boruto cheeked tinted slightly at that, regardless he sat upright and crossed his arms, surprising his father with the sudden animation. "My name is way cooler than yours," his fist slammed his chest, his other hand pointing toward his father, "…a-and one day my name will be known across the world just like yours!!" His face was completely red but that didn't stop his attempt at a serious expression; Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but grin wildly at the sight of his son. He sat upright and in a flash pulled his flustered son into his chest, holding him tight he told him "and I will be there every step of the way," he nuzzled his cheek against his son yellow locks.

"Your mother and I are your number one fans and we will be proud of you no matter what…" Naruto didn't feel any movement so he assumed his son wanted to just enjoy his company. After a few moments, he decided to pull back, he wanted to look his son in the eye, to make sure he knew he was serious when he told him how much he loved him and would protect him no matter what.

"Son I…Boruto…" His sons face was a hot pink and dark swirls had replaced his eyes, Naruto chuckled at the all too familiar sight "Definitely telling hinata about this…" with that he wrapped one arm under his son legs and another under his back, lifted him up and together; went inside to await their family arrival.

Boruto stared at the bathroom door, arms wrapped around his knees, mind drowned in it's own thoughts 'Why out of everyone, did they have to take my dad away from me'. He shook himself back to reality, wiping any tears or snot that might've leaked and continued to himawaris room.

 **Lol mad short I know…I was gonna make it longer but I'm kinda stuck with building my other character and I won't be satisfied until each of them are perfect…next one coming out…*chuckles* idk**


End file.
